


When the (Silver) Moon Hits Your Eye

by StormyDaze



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Sometimes Annie feels guilty for missing the forest.
Relationships: Antimony Carver/Coyote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	When the (Silver) Moon Hits Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Sometimes Annie feels guilty for missing the forest.

She’s seen enough, and lost enough, to regret some of the impetuous decisions she made in her youth. She’s snatched her loved ones back from the brink of death, and wrestled with reality itself, to bend it to her whims. Everyone wants everything to go back to normal, and Annie doesn’t feel normal anymore.

More and more, the forest is the only place that feels like home. Kat loves her, but she doesn’t understand, and anyway, Paz just had their fourth child. Kat’s a little busy these days. Annie doesn’t mind visiting their chaotic home and telling stories to their children, but it leaves her feeling exhausted after a while.

Annie doesn’t really have to sneak out anymore, but old habits die hard. It’s dusk when she slips into the forest. Immediately, she takes off her shoes so she can feel the grass beneath her feet.

She walks, smiling and waving at the fairies she sees, but it’s not them she’s looking for.

She’s been walking for five minutes or so when a colorful blur drops down from a tree on top of her. She lets him push her to the ground, and smiles when she sees Coyote’s grinning face.

“Hey,” she says. “I missed you.”

Coyote’s body lengthens and twists, snakelike, around Annie until he’s got her wrapped securely in an embrace. “Fire-Head Girl!” he exclaims. Annie isn’t a girl anymore, but the nickname has stuck. “You’ve been gone too long! I was just about to storm the court and find you!” He laughs.

Annie kisses his snout. “It’s only been a couple of days,” she says.

“Too long!” Coyote insists.

Annie scratches him between the ears. She’s pretty sure anyone else who tried that would shortly lose that hand. And probably some other body parts.

There’s a part of her that glows knowing that she’s the only one who gets to see Coyote like this, to touch him like this. No one knows him like she does, and no one knows her like he does. She never feels more at peace than she does here, with him. To be known, and accepted anyway, is a great gift.

“You know I’ll always come back to you,” Annie says, as Coyote nuzzles against the side of her neck.

Coyote reaches up and plucks a leaf from one of the trees above them. In his paw it twists into a rigid circle of some green stone, a few inches in diameter. He offers the bracelet to Annie.

“Promise,” he says, his eyes glinting. It’s not a request.

Annie knows what it means to make a promise to Coyote, and what it would mean to break one. She takes the bracelet and slides it on. Maybe it’s her imagination, but it seems to shrink a little, forming to her wrist. She thinks she’d have a difficult time taking it off. Not that she wants to.

“I promise,” she says, and kisses him again.


End file.
